Kloppman's Boarding School
by mangotango
Summary: The Newsies are reincarnated into 8th graders bodies. Who are they and how do they relate to Newsies? What will they do once they find out?
1. Introduction

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: no, i do not own newsies...disney does...or benny and joon...i think FOX owns that...or pretzels...Synder's owns that...or Castle in the Sky...soem Japanese cartoon artist owns that...or Spirited Away...anouther Japanese guy owns that...or orange disney CDs...disney owns those too...**

**Rated: T because the bad stuff hasn't happened yet...**

**

* * *

**

**Kloppman's Boarding School**

Introduction

"So, are you sure this is a good movie?" Jessica asked.

"Well, I don't really know…," Emma answered.

"I don't want to see it," Jessica stated already moving down to the other movies in the section.

"Come on! Please!" Emma pleaded.

"Just because you heard some friggin' song from it doesn't mean that this movie is the best."

"But…but…"

"No!"

"Fine, we'll get another movie too."

"No! No Newsies!"

"Please please PLEASE?"

"God, _fine_ if you would just shut up!"

"Yay! Partay! Partay!"

"Emma."

"Huh?"

"Shut up."

"Oh, right…"

* * *

**Jessica's POV** (POVpoint of view)

I really did not want to see this 'Newsies' movie. Just because Emma heard this one song, Seize the Day, from her orange Disney CD (It had Pirates of the Caribbean on it too!) doesn't mean the movie is spectacular. But the strange thing was that when we were watching the movie everything seemed so familiar, so deja-vu you know? We were obsessed with it for, like, a week and then it died. But the memory of it stayed scarred in our brains forever.

* * *

**Emma's POV**

I loved it the moment I heard the song on my orange CD. I just had to see it! It seemed like something inside of me wouldn't let go when Jessica said no. So we got to watch it. During the movie I could have sworn I saw it once before, only really happening! I was enthralled. I couldn't take my eyes off it. We only obsessed about it for a week, Jessica and I, but something inside of me could never let me forget it.

* * *

"Dude, is this going to be one of those cheesy movies?" Kelly questioned from her side of the couch.

"Yeah, like Castle in the Sky?" Hope grinned with a pretzel stick in her mouth.

"You mean Making Out with Chickens?" Sarah snickered.

Hope, Jessica, and Sarah cracked up. Kelly and Emma giggled. They watched a different movie when the other 3 had watched 'Making Out with Chickens'. They watched Spirited Away instead.

"No, I'm serious. This is the best movie ever!" Jessica smiled as she popped the tape in.

"Totally!" Emma agreed with a huge grin on her face.

"Whatever," Hope did her infamous eye roll.

"Shh! It's starting!" Kelly giggled.

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

I knew it was supposed to be a good movie, but I couldn't help thinking what if it really is cheesy? Like the others? What do I say? Should I lie? I shut my brain up and watched the movie. I was right. It was a crappy movie. I yawned and stared at the others watching the movie. They were mesmerized! I snickered and covered it up with my hand. Their heads didn't even turn. I sighed. The movie was pointless, what else was new? My friends always seemed to fall in love with the stupidest movies.

* * *

**Kelly's POV**

I was astounded. This movie was really awesome! Jessica really found the jackpot this time! But something about this movie freaked me out. I totally knew these guys. They were like my brothers! But I've never seen this movie before…

* * *

**Hope's POV**

It was too much to take in at once. I KNEW these people! This place! The storyline! I lived it! But where was that coming from? I hardly even memorized the main character's name, but there it was again…Jack Kelly. It sounded so familiar! I had never even heard of this movie before…well until Jessica brought it here.

* * *

**Jessica's POV**

Once again I was under the Newsies spell. This time instead of just paying attention to Jack I noticed the minor characters. One stood out to me, he was like crystal clear while everyone else was blurry. He was a good dancer…and he had an eye patch. I had to Google him when I got home…

* * *

**Emma's POV**

I fell in love with the King of Brooklyn. He's so hot! He was much better looking than Jack, who I used to like, but only because he was the main character. I fell into that I-know-those-people trance again. I wonder how I had connections with this bunch of really hot guys. I mean I am not the prettiest, popularist girl in the world…

* * *

"I love that Brooklyn boy!" Emma exclaimed from her squished position in-between the couch and the folding table in front of the couch.

"Oh, me too! What was his name? Fido?" Hope gazed into space, something she could do as good as her eye rolls.

"I don't know, but I liked that eye-patch boy. He could totally do the pelvic thrusts!" Jessica demonstrated.

"Him? Really? I like that curly-haired, hot-abs dude that hanged out by him a lot," Kelly smiled.

"Ew? You guys liked them?" Sarah sneered.

"Yeah…" Jessica frowned.

"Sure…" Hope scrunched her face up.

"What about Jack?" Sarah asked.

"He's just so…original…" Emma stated.

"Oh, well. Let's watch Benny and Joon now…" Sarah hurried.

"Okay, whatever," Jessica agreed.

* * *

**R&R! This is just the intro...the boarding school comes into play in the first chapter. Sry all you Spot lovers out there, but this isn't a Spot friendly fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own lava lamps, or newsies, or luggage, or doormen, or beady eyed clerks, or phones, or bathrooms, or fountians, or slippers, or the colors of the rainbow, or robes, or garbage cans, or drool.**

**DANGER:WARNING:ATTENTION: if you are a minor reading this story you will learn a new naughty word...**

**

* * *

**

**Kloppman's Boarding School**

Chapter One

**

* * *

****Emma's POV**

The sign read "Kloppman's Boarding School" underneath that was their motto "For a dreamer night's the only time of day." I found that a strange motto. It sounded like a song I knew. I shook my head of these thoughts, getting back into the fact that I was finally going to be going to the boarding school! I had been waiting all summer and now the time had come! I grabbed my duffel out of the trunk of the taxi. My parents couldn't make it because they had to go to work. I was kind of sad they couldn't wave me off into the boarding school, but what could I do? They were going to be paying for this. Not that it was a lot that they were paying for. The school gave us a pretty big scholarship. I think that's the whole reason I'm going, because it was such a huge scholarship my parents couldn't deny. Also, the fact that both of my friends, Jessica and Hope, were going. It was weird that we all got promoted together.

The backpack started to dig into my shoulders so I started to roll my duffel towards the entrance. The entrance way was big. The whole school was made of stone. It gave it a medieval castle kind of look. I liked it. Then I saw what looked like Kelly coming towards me, but it wasn't. It couldn't have been anyway. She moved away to Ireland. Kelly had gotten the scholarship too, but she couldn't accept it because she had to go. We were all very sad that she couldn't come with us and the fact that the school might not have computers that we could use to talk to her. We had our fingers crossed hoping that they did. Sarah was our friend, but she did some things we didn't like and now we aren't friends anymore. I made it to the big glass doors. I stood outside breathing in the fresh outdoors air and taking in the sights of my very first time at a boarding school. Suddenly the door swung open almost whacking me in the face and Jessica emerged.

"You coming in or what?"

"Hey Jessica!" I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Hope yelled from back in the street. She was in an awkward position trying to get her luggage out of the trunk of her mom's van. When the luggage finally got loose it sent her flying backwards to land with a soft plop on her butt.

"Hello to you to Hope!" I giggled and held out my hand to help her up. My duffel was still waiting to get in at the entrance.

"Hey Hope, nice flight!" Jessica giggled as she reached for the fallen luggage.

We walked Hope's luggage to the entrance. I picked up my duffel and we went inside. There was a doorman by the door that took Hope's and my luggage. He recognized Jessica and tipped his hat in a greeting.

"Wow, it's so formal!" Hope gasped.

We walked into the lobby and were astounded by the large amount of people checking in. There had to have been thousands in the lobby alone! Hope and I walked over to the new student check-in desk where Jessica had checked in a few minutes before. Hope was staring breathlessly around the lobby taking in the sights like I did outside.

"Um, guys? I'll be right back," Jessica rushed off.

"Wonder where she's going," I mumbled making my way over to the new student line. "Hey Hope, let's get in line. Hope? HOPE!" Hope was staring at a blond boy in the corner who was surrounded by a pile of luggage. He was leaning against the wall. His hair was flopped in his piercing blue eyes and his mouth was curved in a small smile.

"He's dreamy," Hope drooled.

"I admit, he _is _cute. C'mon, we have to go check in," I pulled her towards the line.

"OMG, just _look_ at him! He's so hot…" Hope couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Snap out of it! You'll have more drooling time later. That is, if we make the deadline," I warned, it got her attention at least.

As we made it to the line Jessica sauntered over to us, her hands filled with two pieces of paper.

"What do you got?" Hope asked, she seemed to have touched back down to Earth.

"A map of the school and a list of everybody's dorms," she dropped her voice to a whisper. "Not something easy to find."

"Ah, the old kleptomaniac is back!" I giggled.

"So, why aren't you guys up front? The line was smaller the last time I looked."

"Hope here was salivating over that guy in the corner," I turned on my best impersonation of her. "He's _soooo_ dreamy!"

We all burst into a fit of giggles.

"God, Hope you are so weird. He's not even registered on my hotness scale. He looks like an ugly pig," Jessica laughed.

"Oh, hey, look! The line moved," Hope noticed, rushing to keep her place in line.

**

* * *

****Hope's POV**

The line was moving faster than I thought it would, but then again there was only, like, 2 people in front of us. This school was so huge! And fancy to boot! I wanted it to slow down though, so I could get more glimpse of the so called 'ugly pig'. The way his dirty blond hair framed his face made me want to swoon. Not to mention the blue eyes. I could get lost in those! He seemed so lonely, yet powerful. Maybe he was an important person here. I hoped to get to know him more. We had made it to the desk where a woman with tired eyes and a strained smile sat, hovered over a computer.

"Hello?" She asked, her eyes flicked across the room until they rested on a clock.

"Emma Lansing and Hope Andrews," Emma told the clerk. You could tell Emma was excited and just wanted to get up to the room. Emma had a slight tan from being on vacation and hanging out at the pool all summer. It went well with her dark brown hair and soft brown eyes. Her hair was sun-kissed, when ever the light shone on it you could see natural red highlights. Jessica was as pale as always, just like me. We either sun-burned or didn't get any sun at all. Jessica had a mixture of blond, brown, and red hair. It gave it a golden kind of look. Freckles dusted her nose and matched her brown eyes. I had brown hair like Emma, only with hazel eyes. I had freckles also. The beady-eyed lady finally stopped typing.

"You are both in Room 134C. It's in the Jacob's Wing," the clerk droned.

"Hey! That's where I am!" Jessica smiled, she probably already knew where we were, but wanted to make it sound like she was surprised anyway. I made my way over the elevators with Jessica, but didn't notice that we left Emma back at the desk. She came back with a stack of papers in her hands.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, her stack teetered to one side, which Jessica saw and ran over to straighten it out.

"The clerk gave it to me saying to give it to the dorm advisor or something. She looked tired so I accepted," Emma voice sounded strained. "Here's the key's. I won't be able to open the door with this pile of junk."

"Let me help you with that," a sinister yet familiar voice reverberated through my spine. A boy emerged from the shadows. The voice didn't match the face, I thought I knew him. Jessica seemed to recognize him though and her face filled with terror.

"Don't let him get near you!" she whispered.

"Don't touch me!" Emma screamed, the papers leaned a little too far to the right.

"Oh, don't worry. You're to hot to touch," another voice came from behind her.

"Get away from her you bastard!" Jessica hissed. To us she said, "These guys are the Simpson brothers."

"Let us do the introductions," The first brother smirked. "I'm Oswald. My brother here is Mayberry. Now who might you two pretty ladies be?"

"No one of your concern!" I answered. "Where's the goddamn elevator!" I didn't like these guys. They reeked of trouble. Mayberry tried to hug Jessica.

"Let's take the stairs!" Jessica suggested, wriggling out of Mayberry's grasp. Emma gave her the evil eye signaled with her free hand to the stack of paper's she was holding. Oswald took that as an opportunity to grab her waist. She yelped and the papers flew everywhere.

"Run!" Jessica yelled as she made a dash for the stairs. Somehow Emma had managed to elbow Oscar in the crotch. Mayberry went over to help his brother. We leaped up the stairs, just as we heard the familiar ding of the elevator.

"Well, at least we got away," I shrugged as we galloped up the stairs.

"Yeah," said Emma breathlessly.

"Nice one by the way," Jessica complimented.

"All in a day's work," Emma smiled.

**

* * *

****Jessica's POV**

I couldn't believe that Oscar and Mayberry had tried to make a move on us. When I first met them, before Emma and Hope came, I thought they were being nice. Until I saw them beat up a poor soul that tried to warn me to run away. I hated them with all my guts and now we were running up four flights of stairs away from those horrible perverts.

"I think this is it," Hope gasped, she was in front.

"Good, my legs are killing me," Emma leaned against the wall. Down at the bottom of the stairwell I heard the thump of footsteps.

"OMG! Here they come! Let's go!"

We raced blindly down the hall, trusting that Hope would make the right turns. Finally we stopped in front of a door that read, "314C".

"This is it," Hope wheezed.

"Get the key!" I gasped. Hope scrambled for the key, which was in her pocket. She jammed in into the lock and turned. We all burst into the room, slamming the door behind us. Emma was the closet to the door so she turned the lock, just to be sure. I really hated those brothers. I couldn't believe they beat up this innocent boy! He was pretty cute too. They got him really hard in the left eye which I was sure would leave a mark. I looked around the room to see what my friends were all gawking at. I was in for a surprise!

The room had a huge window right across from the door. It looked out across the lawn and courtyard. In the middle of the courtyard there was a beautiful fountain. Benched surrounded the fountain and were outlined with beds of roses. I could tell that we would be hanging out there often. To the right of the window was a desk with a single computer on it. Next to the computer were a printer and a lava lamp. The lamp was so cool! It was red and purple, which totally clashed with the room, but was cool anyway. The door to the bathroom was also on the left wall. I didn't want to go in there yet. To the right of the window were three beds with matching sheets and pillows. They were purple, blue, orange, red, green, and pink dotted, but in the 60s style. The pillows were the same. Nightstands separated the beds from each other, those were white. Hanging wall lamps hung above each bed. Those were red, orange, and green. Obviously Hope would go for the red lamp and Emma for the green lamp so I put my backpack on the orange lamp bed. The closet was on the left side of the door and inside was three striped green, blue, red, pink, purple, and orange robes with matching fuzzy slippers. I swore under my breath. This place was like heaven!

"Check out the bathroom!" Emma called.

"Geeze!" Hope whistled through her teeth. It was huge! There was a huge tub in one corner and an oversized shower in the other. In the middle was a long counter with an equal length mirror. There were three sinks in the counter. The toilet was over in the corner by the shower. On the middle of the floor was a fishy shaped rug, on the wall was a bubble shaped clock, there was a fish decorated toothbrush holder, an octopus shaped soap dish, and an ocean decorated garbage bin underneath the sink.

"Wow," was all I managed to say.

"Crazy," Emma breathed. Suddenly, a knock came at our door.

"I'll get it," Hope sighed, since she was closet to the door.

"Hey!" a preppy voice exclaimed from back in the bedroom. "I'm Pepper and I will be your dorm advisor! Any questions and just call me! Oh wait, you guys need a phone. I'll be right back!"

"We get a phone!" Hope exclaimed.

"This place is pretty generous," Emma smiled. She then left to go unpack. Hope followed suit. I just stood there with my mouth open.

"This place is crazy!" I gaped. Pepper burst back in.

"I'll just install this for you!" she cheered as she went over to the desk. She fiddled around with things a bit before she said, "Well that should do it! Any more questions just call me! Good? Great! Bye!" She left waving cheerily along.

"It's fluffy!" Hope squealed. I flopped onto my bed.

"Oh my gosh! These beds are so comfy!" I sighed.

"Whee!" Emma started to jump on the beds.

"Ouch! Don't knock me off," grumbled Hope. Emma picked up a pillow and whacked Hope with it. Hope whacked her back, but missed at hit me instead. We ended up getting in a big pillow fight and didn't stop until my stomach grumbled.

"Guys, I'm starving," I stated. Emma's tummy grumbled too.

"Let's go eat," Hope leaped off her bed. As we were walking down the hall a group of boys past us. One had a slight limp and was talking with two other guys, one I recognized as the boy beat up by the Simpson's. He had a nice shiner on his left eye, as I suspected. The other had on gym clothes and looked like he was ready for a run. There was also the boy that Hope was drooling over who was talking with this one really short, but nicely dressed boy. Alone leaning on the wall was a boy wearing a cowboy hat. He seemed to be thinking deeply about something. They seemed kind of familiar to me. I wonder if my friends thought the same…

* * *

**so, how'd you like that chap? this is where the story starts...sorry that i confused somepeople with the intro. R&R**


End file.
